windrunnerfandomcom-20200216-history
Path to Stardom
In reality, this should be named "Path to Riches." But since gold is indirectly used to increase score, and stardom keeps with the theme of the game... Anyway, for those starting out, these are the recommended actions one should take to obtain a self-sustaining gold generator. If you have cash to burn and you've exchanged for lots of rubies Of course, you have a lot of rubies. But your supply isn't infinite. Here's your priority list: - Character Card: Try to get A-rank at least. - Legendary Pets: One for Ground, One for Sky Earn the gold needed for a riding pet, White Tiger. - Riding Pet: White Tiger If you refuse to use real money. This isn't the easiest route, but it is doable. Even without friends. But Friends will make it much much easier. Quite frankly, you will find that treasure chests earned by completing daily missions or earning friendly points can give you significant boosts to your wealth. And the rubies You will receive 300 gold and 1 ruby for logging in. You will receive 2,000 gold every week if you are alone though. Because you will always take first when competing against friends. The Path - Get a White Tiger - Personally, I would say to convert the daily rubies into gold to obtain one quickly. - Get summon pets, one air one ground. It doesn't matter if they're weak. You're starting from nothing so they'll still help a ton. - Get a B-rank character card. Stella or Chloe cards would be nice. - Max the white tiger's level. - Get one legendary pet. Hopefully Ganesha. - Get an A-rank character card. - Continue creating A-rank cards until you get one that you can earn money with. Chloe would be ideal because of her forgiving score boosts, but there are other useable choices. Lily might work too. - Get your second legendary pet. - Continue gathering legendary pets until you find a pair that works. Oceanus is a great air pet for farming gold. Tapio is a good ground pet for farming gold. - If you only have 2 A-rank character cards, get a third A-rank character card. - Upgrade all 3 A-rank cards to level 5. Keep one of the A-5 cards as insurance in case the upcoming S-rank card is a fail. This will continue to be your primary moneymaker. - Get a S-rank character card. - Create another S-rank card if the first S-rank card cannot be used for gold farming. - Evolve a mount (dragon/elk/axebeak) - Upgrade relics. Here's a rule-of-thumb breakdown: D-rank - each run will net you around 50-200 gold without a white tiger, with heavy emphasis on the 50-70 gold range. C-rank - each run will net you around 100-400 gold without a white tiger, with heavy emphasis on the 100-200 gold range. B-rank - each run will net you around 300-1000 gold without a white tiger. A-rank - each run will net you around 500-2000 gold without a white tiger. S-rank - each run will net you around 2000-3500 gold without a white tiger